bansheefandomcom-20200214-history
Always the Cowboy
"Always the Cowboy" is the ninth episode of the first season of Banshee and, therefore, the ninth episode of the series overall. It aired on March 8, 2013. The episode was written by Executive Producers Jonathan Tropper and David Schickler and directed by Miguel Sapochnik. Plot Synopsis Lucas drives Carrie to the hospital and she is taken to the ICU. Gordon runs into Lucas at the hospital and angrily confronts him about what happened. Job and Sugar bury Olek's body, then question Lucas on what they're going to do. Lucas replies that he's going to kill Rabbit. Rebecca goes for a swim in the pool while Kai watches her from the side. Rabbit, looking at pictures of Carrie's new family and life, prepares a large scale action in Banshee. Carrie wakes up in a hospital bed after having a nightmare and is questioned by her husband on who she really is. She immediately tries to secure Max, but is arrives at his school too late and sees him being abducted by Rabbit. As the police try to make sense of what happened, Gordon storms in, demanding to talk to Carrie alone. The FBI agent soon arrives to take charge of the kidnapping investigation, as it is now under federal jurisdiction. Proctor, with newfound protege Rebecca in tow, confronts Alex and has the construction of the new casino halted as a display of power. Lucas and Kai Proctor come to an arrangement after a bloody fight about Lucas' affair with Rebecca. Max is being held by Rabbit and his men. He is having trouble breathing, and Rabbit attempts to calm him down. Carrie digs up an arsenal of weapons in her backyard, leading to Gordon asking if anything about her is true. As she goes inside, she finds Rabbit sitting with Deva. Carrie draws her weapon on him, but realizes the futility. Gordon come in and reacts the same, but Carrie tells him that if he shoots Rabbit, they will kill Max. Rabbit overpowers Gordon, pressing his gun against Gordon's throat, but then puts it down, asking if they can all just sit down and talk...like a family. Carrie begs for her family's life, but Rabbit asks where Olek is - upon receiving no answer, he tells her, "You will receive no mercy from me". He leaves with Max's breathing machine. Alex brings in a gambler, Jeffrey, who owns him, and other casinos, a large amount of money. Alex inquires about Jeffrey's previous working relationship with Kai Procter, and seems to have a plan in mind. Later, Rabbit confronts Lucas at the police station and tells him that this will be the last time they see each other. As Rabbit exits, Lucas frantically looks around the station, only to hear the sounds of gun's being cocked. Lucas ducks in desperation. In the post-credits scene, Nola Longshadow sharpens a blade, then fiercely throws a hatchet. Cast Starring *''Antony Starr'' as Sheriff Lucas Hood *''Ivana Milicevic'' as Carrie Hopewell *''Ulrich Thomsen'' as Kai Procter *''Frankie Faison'' as Sugar Bates *''Hoon Lee'' as Job *''Rus Blackwell'' as Gordon Hopewell *''Matt Servitto'' as Deputy Brock Lotus *''Demetrius Grosse'' as Deputy Emmett Yawners *''Trieste Kelly Dunn'' as Deputy Siobhan Kelly *''Ryann Shane'' as Deva Hopewell *''Daniel Ross Owens'' as Mayor Dan Kendall (credit only) *''Lili Simmons'' as Rebecca Bowman * and Ben Cross as Mr. Rabbit Guest starring *''Christos Vasilopoulos'' as Olek *''Anthony Ruivivar'' as Alex Longshadow *''Odette Annable'' as Nola Longshadow *''Derek Cecil'' as FBI Agent Dean Xavier Co-starring *''Gabriel Suttle'' as Max Hopewell *''Stevie Ray Dallimore'' as Gregor *''Joseph Meissner'' as Mikhail *''Jason Davis'' as Doctor Granger *''Jeff Chase'' as Jeffrey Thompson *''Alexis Raben'' as Ms. Lymon *''S. Scott Clackum'' as FBI Agent Carlson *''Ray Stoney'' as FBI Agent McAvoy *''Dave Blamy'' as a Paramedic *''Judith Townsend'' as a Nurse *''Frankie Dillard'' as a Nurse *''Elise DuQuette'' as a Nurse Cast Notes Preview Videos References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1